


A dream that becomes a nightmare

by Alexys88



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: At the end romance I swear, I don't know if there will be a gangbang or not, I have warned you after all, I won't follow perfectly VOCALOID's story I have to warn you, Kaito will suffer a lot I have to warn you, M/M, NCS, Other, Poor Kaito, THEY'RE ALL HUMANS, The OC in this story is their producer not their master, They're all Idols (kinda), This is a kinda alternative universe, after all they're not androids or something, don't blame me if I don't follow exactly the VOCALOID's fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexys88/pseuds/Alexys88
Summary: Kaito and the others have a dream, a dream that soon for Kaito will turn into a terrible nightmare. (Sorry, I'm not that good in summaries, be gentle with me...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... another story, recently a friend of mine forced me into the VOCALOID's fandom, and I immediately fell in love with Kaito, and when I fall in love with a character... this is bad ahahaha believe me, the more I love the character the more I want him/her to suffer in my stories to have the happy ending at the very end of it, so... please don't kill me lol and I hope you'll enjoy my story!
> 
> A little warning for all of you, this story won't follow perfectly the VOCALOID's fandom, what I mean is... that noone of them is an android or something, thei're all humans, and their "robotic voices" are like that because their producer created a "vocal synthesizer" and this is how they became "famous", so is kinda an alternative universe that follows lightly what vocaloids really are, and for example Kaito here has a surname, the Shion's one, even if I know that Kaito doesn't really have a surname but the fans gave the "Shion" one to him, bu shhh he has a surname here!  
> And anytime that I'll put even a little lyric of the song I'll write which song is!  
> I hope that you like this little change from me and you'll accept all of it without actually killing me! >o< Here's the first chapter! Enjoy and be gentle! TAT <3

His head was literally killing him, he found himself groaning lightly in pain while ha was walking towards the kithen.  
He really didn't know why this damn headache appeared so suddenly, probably it was because of his night of restless sleep, while he slept he remembered perfectly that he woke up a lot of times during the night, even if he didn't know why, but maybe that was the cause of his now terrible migrane.  
He sighed lightly when he finally entered the room that he needed and went immediately to get himself a coffee.  
Sure, he would have preferred an ice cream, but since yesterday he ate the last one right now he couldn't do much about it, so...  
_'Okay... coffee first... then out to buy more ice-cream later...'_  
When the coffee was finally ready he quickly took the cup in his hand and started to take some sip of the bitter drink, trying to calm down his head a little, but he suddenly flinched when a loud music exploded, coming from the living room.  
-Wha...-  
_**♪♫♪Oshiawase ni douzo!♪♫♪**_ **(Kaito - Doctor=Funk Beat)**  
He frowned in confusion as he started slowly to walk towards the livingroom with still the cup of coffee in his hand.  
He knew that song, he knew it very well indeed.  
It was his song.  
Kaito Shion's song.  
He slowly openend the door of the livingroom and flinched again and he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his lips at the sight that now was in front of his eyes.  
He stared at the blonde twins that were laughing and dancing like crazy, together with Miku and Luka, and Gakupo was shaking his head with a smile on his lips while he was trying to read a book.  
He laughed barely when he heard the twins and the girls shouting the “Yes, my doctor” part and shook his head, watching kindly the ones that after all these years together turned to be like a second family to him.  
He waited until the song finished and watched them laughing and cheering together, he then put his cup of coffee on a table near him and clapped his hands, the smile fix on his face as he nodded at them.  
-That was a really good show...-  
All of them turned towards him and smiled brightly, less Gakupo that instead of smiling lightly winked at him and nodded at his words, but he really couldn't say anything to him since Rin and Len immediately ran to the bluenette and took one of his hands each.  
-Kaito nii-chan! Your new song is totally amazing!-  
-Yes! Please, teach us the dance, Kaito! Please!-  
-Pretty please! Pretty pleeeeease!-  
He couldn't stop a light laugh at the twins euphoria, he shook lightly his head and smiled warmly at them.  
-I could try... even if I have a terrible headache right now I think that I could teach you this dance...-  
Luka and Miku at his words both frowned with worry and walked near him, Miku quickly walking near Kaito and putting her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature while Luka forced him to open his mouth and check inside it for some 'onlylukaknowswhat' problems, forcing him to groan lightly in discomfort.  
-Headache? Kaito-san... are you sure you're fine? Maybe you worked too much? I told you that you shouldn't sing all these songs together!-  
-Are you eating, Kaito? Drinking enough water?-  
And now even Rin and Len were near him, fussing over him in worry, asking him more things about a illness or something else, he really couldn't put all these words together, all this fussing was confusing him like never before.  
-Ghaaaah!-  
He gently pushed all of them away and groaned again, rubbing his jaw and shaking his head.  
-I'm fine... I don't have a fever, I'm not overtiring myself, I'm eating enough, drinking enough... I'm fine... it's just that... last night, I don't know why, I didn't slept well... so probably is because of this...-  
Gakupo then got up from the couch and walked near all of them, nodding and placing himself near the bluenette, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
-Everyone, don't panic... it's simply lack of sleep... I'm sure that this night Kaito will have a good sleep and tomorrow will be fine again...-  
Kaito sighed in relief at Gakupo's words and looked at him, nodding and thanking him with his eyes before turning one more time at the group in front of him and smiling at them, nodding one more time.  
-Don't worry... tomorrow surely this headache won't nag me anymore... so... about the dance...-  
But before he could finish his sentence Rin rose immediately her hand, blushing lightly, trying to gain the bluenette attention who frowned and tilted his head confused.  
-What is it, Rin-chan?-  
The little girl lowered her gaze on the floor, slightly embarassed and shifted light on her feet, putting her hands in front of her and shaking her head.  
-Your last dance is... pretty complicated, Kaito nii-chan, so... you shouldn't push yourself too much today since you're not feeling well... so... uhm... I was thinking that... you could teach us... an easier dance... there is one of your dances that... I really love and... well... it's pretty simple... so... you could teach us that one...-  
-Another dance...? Which one?- Kaito asked, confused.  
-Uhm... the one... that you... did with... your song... Snowman... I... I swear I really love that song and that dance... so... uhm...-  
Len at Rin's words cheered and nodded.  
-Rin you're great! I didn't think of that one! Yes! She's right! That dance and that song are both amazing!-  
At the twin's words a light laugh broke from Kaito's lips and he shook again his head, he remembered what Rin said to him after “Snowman” song was released, that it reminded her of winter, christmas, and that the story of the song was amazing, so he understood why Rin wanted to learn that dance.  
He nodded at her request and took her hand, Rin and Len both cheered in happiness while Miku and Luka smiled and walked with Gakupo on the couch, the three of them sitting on it and watching Kaito teaching his dance to the twins, playing and laughing with them.

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

-Okay... I did all the researches that you asked me to do... and the result is... that even if all of them are appreciated... the favourite is Kaito, no doubt in that... he's the favourite because of his perfect dancing skills and his look... Kaito is the one who gets the higher success in every kind of poll. Kaito turned out to be the absolute favourite...-  
-Seriously?!-  
Itsuo Fukuda, the producer of those amazing guys that right now were living all together and now all knew as VOCALOID, spread his eyes wide at his agent's words who nodded in reply.  
-Yes... since you created your synthesizer and your VOCALOID group with those guys, the success arrived pretty quickly for you and all of them are loved, but the most loved one is Kaito... -  
Itsuo frowned lightly, biting his bottom lip and starting to think about using Kaito's popularity at his advantage, he wanted to use that popularity for him... it surely could be... interesting...  
-So... do you think that Kaito could... sing even some of the other's songs... and do... a cover of them?-  
-What? I... I guess so but... why would you do that?-  
The man at the question smirked, a look of pure greed flashing in his eyes.  
Sure, all of the VOCALOID's songs were sure a great profit for him but... if he could gain even more money using Kaito as his personal treasure... why shouldn't he?  
-Isn't that obvious? If I use Kaito's popularity... surely my profit will increase... I'll gain a lot of money in a flash... don't you think?-  
His agent frowned at his words and crossed his arms, sighing lightly.  
-Well... yeah, I guess so but... I seriously doubt that Kaito will sing those songs... he... they're all great friends... they're kinda a family... singing all together... following their dream... so...-  
-Just leave Kaito to me... he surely will accept... don't worry... you have to think only about which songs he should sing, the songs of the others that had the higher success...-

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

After teaching the twins his dance now Kaito was inside the kitchen together with Gakupo who was calmy cooking dinner for all of them, one of Gakupo's favourite hobbies, other than singing, was cooking so he was more than glad to cook for all of them.  
The bluenette was sitting calmly at the table inside the kitchen, watching the purple-haired man with a relaxed smile fixed on his lips.  
-You know... it's... kinda relaxing watching you cook for all of us...-  
Gakupo, who was facing Kaito with his back, chuckled at his words and turned lightly his head, watching Kaito from behind his shoulder and winking at him.  
-Want to help?- he asked, earning a little laugh from the bluenette who shook his head.  
-No, thanks... mainly because I surely could do some kind of disaster and then... I kinda like to imagine you working as a little slave for all of us...- he joked, winking back at Gakupo who snorted and threw a leek towards his head, then Kaito exploded in a bright laugh and quickly ducked to avoid the leek, making it fall on the floor.  
-Little punk...- the violette snorted lightly but hiding a little smile in hearing the wonderful laugh coming from Kaito who got up from his chair.  
Kaito then kept giggling as he walked slowly towards Gakupo's back, lying on it and putting his chin on his shoulder, giggling again when he felt the taller man with purple hair flinch barely.  
-But I have to admit, though, that I always love what you cook...- The bluenette said gently before giving at the violette a light peck on his cheek, making him flinch again and a very light blush appeared on his face.  
-Th... thanks...- He whispered barely, making Kaito giggle again and move away lightly from him, not wanting to make Gakupo feel uncomfortable or something.  
Gakupo sighed inside himself when Kaito moved away, since he joined the VOCALOID's group and met Kaito 3 years ago he immediately felt some kind of attraction towards the little bluenette, and little by little that attraction evolved into something a lot stronger, at first it was a simple “liking” thing, but now it turned into another feeling, one called “love”.  
He fell in love with Kaito without even realizing it, everything happened so suddenly that he really couldn't stop this feeling that exploded inside him, and lately it was becoming harder and harder to resist, he promised to himself that he was going to keep these feelings locked inside his heart, not wanting to freak out Kaito or ruin their friendship, but when the bluenette joked with him like this... walking near him, touching his back, kissing his cheek...  
It was a pure torture...  
-Anyway... call the others and then let's set the table... dinner is ready after all...-  
-Aye aye, Captain!- Kaito joked and walked out from the kitchen to call the others.

-That was delicious, Gakupo-nii! Thanks for the dinner!- Rin said happily, stroking her tummy, plate empty and stomach full.  
-I totally agree with her, Gakupo-san... it was really delicious, thanks!- Miku added, smiling at the violette who nodded and smiled back at her.  
-I'm glad you liked the dinner...-  
Kaito calmly got up and started to clean the table, soon being helped by Gakupo and Luka then after the table was cleaned the bluenette moved to the sink and started to wash the dishies, suddenly flinching and laughing lightly when Len immediately was near him, helping him wash the dishies and nodding at him, thanking the little blonde for help.  
When they were near finishing cleaning everything the door of the kitchen slammed open, making all the VOCALOID flinch and turn towards the open door, where Itsuo was standing with his arms crossed and smiling at all of them.  
They all smiled brightly at him and greeted him, Itsuo laughed lightly at their smiles and greeted back all of them.  
-So... how are you, guys? I hope fine!-  
-We're fine, sir! We were all having fun with Kaito-nii after hearing his last song!- Rin replied happily, laughing brightly when Itsuo nodded at her words and ruffled her hair.  
-Good... I'm glad that you liked Kaito's last song! And about this... Kaito!-  
The bluenette flinched when his name was called and tilted his head lightly, watching his producer.  
-Y... yes, Sir?-  
-I received an e-mail with some lyrics and the directions about a new song, and the client requested you as a singer for his song.-  
-M... me?!- Itsuo nodded.  
-Yes, you... so... tomorrow evening we'll go to the recording studio to record this new song, aen't you happy about it? People are starting to ask about you!- He said in fake happiness, smirking inside himself when Rin and Len both cheered and ran near Kaito happily who still has a look of pure surprise on his face.  
-Congratulations! Kaito nii-chan!-  
-I'm so happy for you, Kaito! Tomorrow go to the recording studio and do your best!- Len said happily, slapping gently Kaito's arm as an encouragement.  
Kaito looked at the twins in front of him before turning one more time his gaze towards Itsuo, he suddenly smiled happily and nodded at him, bowing lightly.  
-Yes, Sir... I'll do my best, I swear!-  
Itsuo laughed at Kaito's words and nodded, taking his arms crossed. -I have no doubts about that, I'm sure that you'll do your best! Well then I've came here just to say hi to you all and to tell Kaito about tomorrow evening! Right now I have to go though, even if is night sadly I have still some work to do, you all have some good rest and don't worry! More songs are coming for you all! For now... have a good night!- He said happily, hearing them all say “goodnight Sir!” at him while he was walking away.  
When he closed the kitchen door he heard the VOCALOID inside the kitchen all cheering for Kaito and a dark smirk rose on his lips while he was walkiing towards the exit.  
_'Just wait, Kaito... tomorrow it will be the beginning of a new adventure for you...'_

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

He yawned heavily as he slowed walked towards the kitchen.  
He thanked every kind of God in his mind for making his migrane disappear. The amazing news that Itsuo gave to him last night made him feel so happy and relaxed that he slept like a pure baby, without problems.  
But now he surely needed a coffee to wake up properly.  
When he entered the kitchen he flinched in noticing Gakupo near the table smiling warmly at him, he smiled sleepily at him and nodded.  
-Good morning, sleeping beauty.- Gakupo winked at him, forcing a sleepy giggle to come out from his lips.  
-Yeah... good morning... could you please... bring me a coffee?- He asked gently and flinched lightly when Gakupo giggled and shook his head.  
-I have something better for you...-  
Kaito frowned lightly at the violette's words and watched him walking towards the freezer and taking out a little container, forcing him to spread slowly his eyes, watching shocked the sweet smile appearing on Gakupo's lips.  
-Sure... you need a coffee... but instead of the normal one... what about a coffee ice-cream?-  
Kaito watched shocked the violette when he offered the little cup to him and again winked at the bluenette.  
-But... two days ago I've... ate the last one... I though about buying more ice-cream yesterday but... the migrane... Itsuo's news... I...-  
-And that's why I went out in early morning to buy you some, I've noticed that we were out of ice-cream yesterday while I was cooking... so... consider this... a prize for your hard work... your work that now allowed you even to be requested from Itsuo's client...- another wink, and then Kaito flinched at his words.  
The bright smile that appeared on Kaito's lips... well... Gakupo could swore that he felt his heart lose a beat in watching something so incredibly breathtaking, but before he could say something Kaito cheered happily and launched himself against the violette's figure, hugging him tight and making him flinch barely again.  
-Thanks! Thanks Gakupo! I could never thank you enough! Ice-cream! Yes! Thanks!-  
Gakupo frowned as Kaito kept thanking him and hugging him, really... was a simple ice-cream capable of turning Kaito like this?  
-It... was nothing, really... you're acting like a child during Christmas right now, you know that?- He giggled again as Kaito laughed happily in reply and nodded, nuzzling happily against him.  
-I know but I can't do anything about it! You know that I love ice-cream!-  
-I know that but honestly I didn't imagine that you loved it this much...-  
Kaito laughed brightly again at Gakupo's words and kissed one more time his cheek, making him flinch lightly again before moving away from him and taking his ice-cream, starting immediately to eat it while Gakupo sighed barely, watching the bluenette with a frown.  
Seriously...  
This was a pure torture for him...  
He frowned and turned around towards the door when he heard a loud yawn coming from it, and he smiles in noticing Len and Rin entering the kitchen and greeting both him and Kaito with a sleepy voice.  
Kaito then smiled happily at the twins and quickly finished his ice-cream before walking near them and hugging them both tightly.  
-You two just get your breakfast and after that get ready because I'm going to teach you my last dance!- He said happily, making the twins both frown lightly.  
-But... your head...- Len tried, but Kaito laughed in reply and shook his head.  
-My head is more than fine! So come on hurry up because we have some work to do!- He said happily, laughing when he saw Rin cheer and spinning around happily while Len smiled and nodded, yawning again, more than happy about the fact that Kaito was going to teach them his dance.  
He knew perfectly Kaito and his incredible talent in dancing, in fact he was the coreographer of every video and song that everyone did since they started following this dream all together, and he was more than happy about learning more coreographies from the one that for him turned slowly to be like an older brother.  
-Thanks, Kaito...-  
Kaito then smiled and shook his head.  
-You're more than welcome, Len... but now hurry up! Eat your breakfast! We have work to do later!- He winked at the little blonde and nodded at him who laughed at his words and nodded back while Rin cheered again.  
-Yes boss!-

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

When Itsuo entered the house where his pupils and his soon most precious treasure were he looked at them laughing and dancing all together Kaito's news song, he crossed his arms and watched them with a little smirk on his face, a look of pure greed flashed in his eyes when he watched Kaito.  
Soon... he will be his most precious treasure... soon...  
Very soon...  
When the song finished he clapped his hands and smiled brightly at them, gaining their attention and nodding at the group.  
-An incredible show without a doubt! You're amazing guys!-  
They all smiled and greeted him while Itsuo walked near Kaito and put gently his hand on the bluenette's shoulder.  
-Are you ready to go, Kaito?-  
-Yes, I'll try my very best for this new song I swear!-  
Itsuo laughed at the bluenette's words and nodded.  
-I have no doubts about it! So... let's go!- He said happily while Kaito laughed lightly and nodded, waiving at his friends who were cheering for him.  
-We probably will be back for dinner, if something happens I'll let you know guys! For now... just wait for us and have fun!-

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

When Kaito reached the recording studio with his producer he frowned in noticing the room completely empty less for him and Itsuo and looked at the man confused who only laughed lightly in return and shrugged.  
-The others are done with their work, I asked to them for this room for your new song, after all I know how to use all the equipment here, so we don't need the others.- Itsuo said calmly, winking at Kaito who smiled lightly back at him and nodded.  
-I see...-  
Itsuo then nodded and walked towards the computer, searching for the file that he needed.  
-Come on now, go in front of the microphone, I'll start immediately the new song to let you hear now the music, then I'll give to you the lyrics!- He said with a smile, watching Kaito nodding and walking towards the microphone, when he found out what he needed he made the music start, crossing his arms and smirking lightly in noticing Kaito flinch at the notes and frowning confused.  
The bluenette looked at Itsuo confused, he knew the notes of this music... he already heard it before...  
It was... Len's song...  
He remembered how much the little blonde was proud of this song and how much he thanked him for thinking about a perfect coreography like that one.  
So... why...?  
This was Len's song... it had nothing to do with him...  
So...  
-What... does this... mean?- Kaito asked confused as Itsuo smirked lightly and walked near the bluenette, shrugging lightly.  
-It means that this will be your new song, Kaito... I want to take all the main successes of the others and make you sing a cover of them all... then we'll even do again the same video clip of every song but with you as a singer...-  
Kaito widened shocked his eyes at Itsuo's words, he couldn't really be serious about this... he surely was kidding...  
-W... what...?!-  
Itsuo sighed and shrugged, shaking his head.  
-You see, Kaito... I've done my researches... and I've found out that even if all of you are appreciated... you're the favourite of everyone... because of your look, of your amazing dancing skills and your voice... so... I want to start this... mhhh... let's call it “cover project” with you, because I'm sure that it surely will be a great success... so... let's say that the client that requested you is me and the new song is... a cover song that you already know... how does it sound?-  
Kaito was completely shocked in hearing those words. Itsuo couldn't ask him to sing someone's else song... it was wrong... he didn't have any rights to “steal” something like this... this dream was a common dream of everyone, doing something like this was like... a treason...  
-You... can't ask me this...-  
-In fact I'm not “asking”... as your producer... I'm ordering it to you...- Itsuo said calmly while Kaito shook harshly his head.  
-I'm not going to do that! This is Len's song! Do you have any idea of how much he worked on it? Making me sing one of his most precious song is terribly wrong! We're following a dream together! I'm not going to betray their trust like this! We're like a family! I won't betray my family!-  
Itsuo frowned at the bluenette's words and walked dangerously near him, too much near maybe.  
-So... are you saying that you're not going to sing and do this cover project with me?- He asked, watching Kaito who flinched at the look that received from his producer before nodding and shaking his head.  
-Exactly... I'm... not going to betray the other's trust...-  
Just when Kaito finished with his phrase Itsuo grabbed quickly the microphone stand and swung it towards the bluenette's head, hitting roughly his temple and knocking him on the floor, watching the idol unconscious at his feet and the blood that now started to leak from his temple.  
-You'll change your mind soon, Kaito...-

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kaito groaned barely when he slowly started to gain consciousness again and opened weakly his eyes.  
_What... what happened... where... where am... I..._  
The blue eyes moved towards the man that now was towering over him and he flinched, remembering what Itsuo wanted him to do, he quickly tried to move away from him but flinched harshly in noticing that his feet and arms were both tied tightly, he tried to shout at the man in front of him but the gag in his mouth blocked him and he flinched again.  
He was tied and gagged... completely at this man's mercy...  
He watched his producer looking at him with a smirk on his face and with a cellphone in his hand, typing a number before waiting.  
-Hello? Oh, Rin-chan!- Kaito flinched again, why was he calling the others...?  
-Listen, tell the others that mine and Kaito's work here could take a while, so we'll probably be out for the entire night and come back tomorrow morning! So... don't worry if you won't see us coming back! Okay?-  
Kaito spread his eyes wide at his words. The entire night? What... was Itsuo planning to do?  
He tried to shout, to scream, he tried everything he could to make Rin hear his voice but a terrible kick of his producer against his ribs blocked the air in his lungs and forced him to cough harshly against the gag while Itsuo laughed brightly at Rin's words and nodded.  
-Don't worry Rin-chan! I won't make Kaito tire himself too much! So... see you tomorrow!- He said brightly before hanging up and watching Kaito who was still trying to gain his breath back with a dark smirk on his lips.  
-Now... we have the entire night for us...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't much long but hey! Just take it as a little Christmas present! Sorry for the cliffhanger though, lol!  
> As always be gentle with me and remember that english ISN'T my first language! >o< And I hope that you liked this chapter too!  
> Oh! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! <3 <3 <3


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito was shaking terribly in fear while Itsuo kneeled near him and roughly removed the gag from his mouth, forcing him to groan in discomfort and immediately watching his producer with his blue eyes filled with terror.  
Itsuo said... that they had the entire night... what... was he planning to do?  
-What... what are you doing? Le... let me go... please...-  
Itsuo smirked and shook his head. -I can't let you go, Kaito... but... I could consider freeing you... if you accept to start this “cover project” with me...-  
Kaito whimpered pitifully at Itsuo's words and shook his head barely, his body still shaking as he watched terrified the man that was towering over him.  
-You... you can't... ask me this... I... I can't betray their trust... please... they... they all trust me... I... I can't do this...-  
-Oh I think you can, Kaito... believe me... I'm a business man, after all... and I know exactly what to do to make you accept my offer...-  
Before Kaito could reply to his producer Itsuo suddenly moved his hands on Kaito's pants, working quickly to remove the belt and unzipping his pants, Kaito's ears heard immediately the terrible “zurr” sound provoked by his zip, the sound even if it was a light sound resounded in his ears like an incredible loud one, forcing the bluenette to flinch and squirm lightly away from those hands, even if squirming away wasn't something easy for him since his feet and hands were tied, blocking his movements almost completely.  
He whimpered loudly when the man that was over him lowered his pants together with his boxers, freeing his private parts and shivering when the cold air hit his skin.  
-W... what are you doing?!- The bluenette asked shocked with wide eyes while Itsuo smirked in reply.  
-I'm doing whatever it takes to make you do what I told you to...-  
Itsuo then laughed lightly and evilly before taking out a little knife from his pocket and showing it to Kaito who suddenly flinched in fear and whimpered when the man above him showed the blade of it weapon and put it on the bluenette's throat, forcing Kaito to swallow thickly in fear.  
-Now... if you value your life enough... you better stay still and don't try anything stupid... okay?-  
Kaito's producer then moved the knife towards the rope that was around the bluenette's ancles and cut it, freeing his legs and removing now completely his pants and boxers, forcing him to spread now his legs wide and settling himself between them, The bluenette groaned in discomfort in feeling his legs being spread so wide.  
-What... what are... you doing...?- Kaito asked weakly with blue eyes filled with fear while Itsuo smirked at his words and shrugged.  
-I already told you, Kaito... I'm doing whatever it takes to make you do what I told you to...-  
Kaito could feel his legs starting to shake together his body while he noticed now the hungry gaze that was receiving from his producer, he shook barely his head and he tried weakly to free his hands, but his tries were vain... the rope was too tight...  
Itsuo laughed darkly in noticing the light tries of the guy under him of freeing himself and shook his head.  
-You look so cute right now... I can see why you're the favourite of all...-  
The man moved his calloused hand on Kaito's thigh, shivering lightly in pleasure at the softness of the skin while he felt the leg of the bluenette under him flinch and try to move away from that touch, but he simply moved his hand along his thigh until he reached the perfect curve of his butt.  
-Your skin is so soft... it's like... touching perfect silk...-  
Kaito couldn't find the strength to even reply to the man that was touching him, he shook weakly his head, suddenly screaming in fear and starting to struggle as best as he culd, the sudden rush of adrenaline succeeded in making him kick Itsuo from above him and he quickly rolled on his stomach, trying to get up on his own legs and run from the man that was in his same room.  
He tried everything he could to get up but he groaned in discomfort because of his hands tied behind his back, his tied hands weren't helping him to get back his balance, and he suddenly screamed in fear one more time when Itsuo jumped again on him and forced his face against the floor, he kept screaming and struggling, his panic not letting him think straight.  
Itsuo growled at the bluenette's struggles and quickly gripped roughly his hair before rising harshly his head and slamming it with terrible force on the ground, forcing the man under him to moan in pain and collaps completely on the floor, he smirked when he heard Kaito groaning weakly in pain and noticed him shake lightly his head, probably feeling dizzy from the hit.  
-It's useless try to run, Kaito... you're mine... for the entire night...- Itsuo hissed darkly at the bluenette's ear, laughing evilly when he felt the man under him flinch again in fear.  
He didn't give Kaito any time of understanding what was going on before moving quickly his hand between Kaito's buttcheeks, rubbing a finger against his hole.  
Kaito flinched in pure horror when he felt Itsuo's finger against his little hole.  
-No... what... what are... what are you doing?!- Kaito gasped in horror and turned his head, watching the man over him behind his shoulder with his eyes filled with pure despair while his producer groaned lightly at the feeling of his hole against his finger and licked his lips in hunger.  
-I'm getting tired of hearing this question, the answer is always the same... so, for a change, I'm going to ask you something... tell me, Kaito... are you a virgin...?-  
That question... Kaito was sure that he felt his heart skipping a beat at the question that his producer asked him, the horror of knowing what was about to happen to him forced him to shake harshly his head, trying one more time to struggle.  
-Let... let me go! **Letmegoletmegoletmego**!!!- Kaito shrieked in terror, shaking again his head.  
He suddenly gasped and groaned in pain when he felt the same finger that before was touching him forcing his way inside.  
His entrance quickly tightened even more, trying to refuse the intrusion and he shut his eyes tight, shaking his head and not wanting to believe at what was happening, he sobbed weakly when he felt the same finger that now was trying to entering him wiggling around, trying to relax his muscles and entering more.  
-You're so tight, Kaito... you're going to feel so good around me...-  
-Please... s... stop... I... I'll sing... what... whatever you... you want...- Kaito sobbed louder, shaking his head and making Itsuo still for a moment the movements of his finger.  
-Are you going to do the cover's project with me?-  
When that question reached his ears a single tear slipped from Kaito's blue eyes and he lowered his head to the floor, sobbing and shaking it again.  
-A... anything... but... but that... pl... please... I... I can't sing... those songs... but... I'll... I'll do... everything... everything else that... you want me... t... to do... please...-  
The growl that came from behind him made Kaito flinch and shudder in pure terror, the bluenette gritted his teeth, fearing the worst for him now.  
-Wrong answer, little one...-  
Suddenly the finger that was alone inside the bluenette was followed by other two, forcing Kaito to flinch and shriek in pain.  
Itsuo watched the guy under him squirming barely and sobbing weakly while his fingers wiggled inside his body, loosing the tight opening enough to let him enter without actually hurting himself.  
-Stop... i... it... it hurts... s-stop!- The bluenette shrieked again and arched his back, trying weakly to crawl away from those fingers that were roughly forcing themselves inside him, he shook his head at hearing the same dark laugh from before coming from behind him.  
-You're right... if it hurts... I should stop...- Itsuo said, removing slowly his fingers and watching the body of Kaito collapse on the floor, a body that kept shaking in pain and fear, and sobs leaving his half closed lips.  
Kaito hoped with all his heart that everything was finished, that now was finally free to go back home, but when he heard another “zurr” sound coming from behind him his entire body tensed completely.  
-We should directly skip to the pleasurable part, don't you think?-  
Before the bluenette could say something he felt something much more larger and bigger than three fingers pressing inside him.  
He shut again his eyes incredibly tight before suddenly howling in pure agony when he felt Itsuo entering him in one single and rough thrust and ripping away with force his virginity.  
-So... damn... tight...- Itsuo hissed in pleasure while Kaito kept screaming and suddenly tears were running freely along his cheeks.  
Kaito's producer panted in pure pleasure and suddenly grabbed the bluenette's hips and immediately started to slam inside him, earning a scream or moan of pain at every movement that he made.  
-I was right then... it was better to skip directly... to the pleasurable part... pleasurable for me at least...-  
The dark and evil laugh that erupted from Itsuo's lips was quickly followed by another scream of despair and pain.  
Oh God... that voice...  
That amazing voice was going to sing only for him soon...  
That voice was going to follow only his orders soon...  
Itsuo glanced down on Kaito's butt and smirked in noticing his penis turning now darker with Kaito's blood on it.  
He probably teared him.  
But he really didn't care about it...  
-You're such a good boy, Kaito... you're even lubing yourself up for me... making it easier for me to thrust my cock inside your tight little hole...-  
Kaito kept crying and screaming, shaking weakly his head at Itsuo's words and arching one more time his back.  
-It... hurts... s... top...- Kaito choked on his words, shaking his head and screaming again in agony when Itsuo laughed in reply and slammed even rougher inside him.  
-I already told you, Kaito... we have the entire night for us...-  
The bluenette sobbed loudly at the dark words that reached his ears. He wanted to get free, wanted to go back home, the pain was literally agonizing...  
He fisted so tightly his own hands that he could swore he could feel his own nails digging in the same skin of his hands, he shook barely his head and gritted his teeth, hoping for everything to end soon.  
The pain was too much, really too much...  
Kaito felt the man over his body grunt in pleasure and moving quicker than before, forcing him to moan in pain and arch one more time his back.  
-You're so... cute and tight that... I'm already close, Kaito... ah... my God Kaito... you're amazing... so cute... so perfect...-  
The singer shook his head, sobbing louder and fisting even more his tied hands as he arched again.  
-Pl... ease... j... just... st... op...- He whispered barely, feeling pain all over his body while that damn bastard kept violanting his body over and over, forcing him to feel the member that was entering him hitting him as deep as it could, Kaito could swore that it could almost seem that his producer was actually trying to penetrate even his intestines...  
It was too much...  
The bluenette howled in pure agony while Itsuo above him moaned loudly at his shrieks.  
-So good... your voice... is so... amazing... ah... I'm coming... I'm coming, Kaito... c... coming!- Itsuo moaned again and suddenly stilled his thrusts, and Kaito screamed again when he felt a warm liquid fill his insides and burning the wounds inside him.  
When his producer pulled out from him Kaito couldn't do more than collaps against the rough floor, panting and shaking in pure agony.  
Itsuo panted and watched in ecstasy his treasure under him.  
Kaito was shaking and crying... he was so beautiful...  
So perfect...  
-And you're all mine..- He whispered in the end, licking his own lips and shivering in pure lust at the erotic side in front of him.  
-Pl... eas... e... e... en... ou... gh...- Itsuo then laughed loudly and evilly at the weak supplication coming from his most precious treasure.  
-I told you, Kaito... we have the entire night for us... the entire... night...-  
Before Kaito could say or do something his producer quickly grabbed a fistful of his hair and rose his head, forcing him to moan in pain, then Itsuo smirked and slammed his treasure's head against the concrete, forcing him to spasm in pain and fall completely unconscious, lying limply without moving.  
Itsuo got up on his feet and quickly grabbed his cellphone, dialing a number and watching Kaito's body, the evil and sadistic smirk still on his lips, a smirk that increased when he heard someone pick up his call.  
-I have a job for you...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best here >O< and I'll try my very best for the next chapter! That I already have in mind, and all I could say for this chapter and for the next one is... POOR KAITO! o< please be patient with me! And thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little difficult to write for me... english isn't my first language and such so... to describe everything... maaaan... I was going mad! @_@ hehe... I hope that you like it ^^;

_“My head... it... it hurts...”_  
Kaito groaned barely when he finally came back to consciousness and started slowly to open his eyes.  
He didn't understand what was happening right now, his senses were still completely numb because of the terrible hit of his head.  
The bluenette shook weakly his head and groaned lightly one more time, trying to focus his gaze, and when finally his blue eyes started to focus he fliinched barely in noticing three men above him that were watching his body with lust in their eyes, and now that his senses were coming back he could even feel the hands of those men all around his body, touching and caressing his skin.  
-Who... who a... are you? Wha... what's... g... going on...?-He asked weakly in fear, trying to search for his producer with his terrified eyes.  
He flinched, then, when he finally noticed Itsuo watching the show sitting calmly on the couch inside the room, drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette. He asked for some explanations with his eyes, arching lightly his back and groaning barely in discomfort when he felt some nails running along his skin.  
-Don't worry, little one... these ones are simply your fans, only three of them though, since you really have an incredible amount of fans... but they wanted to see you, touch you, taste you... and... well... you can't expect me to be a bad producer and deny to your fans a simple request like this one, what kind of person could I be if I do something so mean to them?-  
Itsuo's words made Kaito's eyes spread so wide that the bluenette himself thought that they were going to pop out from his eye sockets.  
-Y... you're... k... ki... kidding... me...-  
His body started one more time to shake in pure terror as he heard Itsuo's dark laugh as his producer shook his head, taking a drag of his cigarette.  
-Don't be mean to your fans, Kaito... they only want to show you their love...-  
-No... n-no... I...-  
-Kaito... being with you... being able to touch you, to feel you... it's like... a dream that became true... Kaito... my precious Kaito...-  
The dreamful and lustful whisper that reached his ears made Kaito shake in fear even more than before, and his panic took over him one more time and made him scream in pure terror and start to kick them off from his body, trying everything, EVERYTHING he could to get free from that terrible grip.  
He shrieked even more when he felt now those hands running along his legs and spreading them wide, while one of those men lied under him. Kaito shook his head and shook heavily in pure terror, gritting his teeth as his eyes were looking at them in fear.  
_“Please... don't... don't do this...”_  
The bluenette then flinched when another man straddled his shoulders and showed at him his erect dick in front of his face, he suddenly shivered in disgust and shut his eyes tight, moving away his head from him, guessing what the man wanted from him but not willing to do something that for him was so wrong.  
-Don't run away from me, Kaito... please, don't do it...- The man whispered dangerously before gripping his blue hair in a painful grip and forcing him to face again his erection, Kaito groaned in discomfort and slowly forced himself to open weakly his eyes, watching the man above him almost desperately, a desperate and silent prayer to spare him, to not do what he wanted to do.  
-I have to warn you, though, my treasure... if you bite me... it doesn't matter if you are my precious Kaito, I'll hurt you, badly...-  
Kaito then flinched at his words and gasped weakly in fear, trying to shake his head.  
Bad move, a really bad one.  
The half open lips that released his gasp of fear was everything that the pervert above him needed, he groaned when he felt the man snap his hips forward towards him, pushing unapologetically his cock in his mouth in a quick, smooth motion.  
-Nh!- The sound that he made that showed his disgust vibrated from his throat and he guessed that that bastard liked it since he moaned loudly in pleasure.  
He shut one more time his eyes and sobbed lightly in sadness at the feeling of being violated so roughly, he really didn't want to believe at what was happening to him right now, he tried to shook weakly his head to get his mouth free, but one more time a terrible grip on his hair forced him to stay still and release another weak moan of pain as the man moaned in pleasure one more time.  
-God... it's... so good... Kaito, my precious Kaito... your mouth is so warm... so wet... it feels so good...-  
He suddely spread his eyes wide when he felt the man moving even deeper inside his mouth, touching his trachea and going even over it, choking him.  
He could feel his own throat constrict around the member that was violating him, trying to reject it, he gagged, groaning again in discomfort, trying to warn the man above him that he couldn't breathe.  
He gagged again and again as he tried to squirm away from him by using his legs, but the man under him quickly blocked them, gripping them tight and not making his legs move.  
_“I... I c... can't... breathe...”_  
The moans from the man that filled completely his mouth were getting louder as he kept thrusting his cock inside the wet and constricted cavern that was Kaito's mouth.  
Kaito then groaned one more time, he could feel the member in his mouth getting harder and bigger.  
-God... your throat... is clencing around me... s... so... so good... I'm c... close... I'm close, Kaito... please... please drink... drink my semen... savour me... with your tongue... oh God... please... taste me...-  
Kaito's eyes were watering as he kept staring the man above him, praying him with his desperate gaze to let him breath as he kept thrusting inside his mouth and throat, forcing the bluenette to gag everytime.  
The man released a pure shout of pleasure as he suddenly pushed his cock completely inside his mouth, he went with his penis past Kaito's gag reflex and suddenly the poor one's throat was filled with that sick man's sperm.  
Kaito was unintentionally forced to swallow everything, releasing some strange animal's sound as he kept swallowing that disgusting fluid that were going straight along his throat as his own nails dug even more in his palms.  
He was choking, he thought that he was going to die.  
He needed air, terribly.  
His body kept spasming.  
The need of air was really too strong, his lungs were burning.  
He whimpered badly when he finally felt that damn member being pulled slowly out from his wet cavern.  
In the same instant that his mouth was finally free Kaito started immediately to cough and gasp for air, little desperate sounds were escaping his lips as he was trying everything he could to finally refill his lungs.  
While he was gasping and coughing some fluids started to leak from the corners of his mouth, he didn't know if those fluids were cum or saliva, or maybe a mixture of both of them, but right now he really didn't care about it.  
At the end he collapsed against the man that was lying under him, his mouth still open wide, taking deep breaths as his lungs were hungry, they wanted even more air, like if they were afraid of being blocked from it again.  
-Thank you, my love, thank you for drinking my semen... Kaito... my precious Kaito...-  
The man slowly knelt near his prey and started to stroke gently his chest, forcing the bluenette to unintentionally shudder in terror and disgust under his touch.  
_“Please... no more... en... ough...”_  
He gasped in terror when he felt the man under him gripping roughly his legs and spreading them badly, making them hurt and forcing him to moan weakly in pain.  
-I can't wait anymore... I need to be inside you Kaito... I love you so much... I want to feel everything about you...-  
When those words reached his ears a moan of pure despair literally ran out from his mouth, making him shake weakly his head, protesting at the request of that man.  
He didn't want this.  
Not again... not after what Itsuo did to him...  
Not again...  
-N... no... please...- The bluenette whispered while his eyes were in the verge of tears again, hoping with all his heart that those men were going to spare him, to release him.  
But once again, his prayers were vain since he felt the man under him slamming with force his too much hard cock inside him, spreading him wide and opening one more time his past wound that Itsuo provoked on him before.  
He closed his eyes tight and arched his back, howling in pain one more time while tears of pure agony started one more time to fall from his eyes.  
-God... so... so damn tight... you're so tight... nnnnah... it's so... tight and warm inside you, Kaito...-  
His body kept spasming in pain while more sobs escaped from his half open lips.  
It hurt so much...  
Right now all he wanted was... to die... he didn't want to feel this pain anymore...  
He felt the man shivering under him and starting immediatly a terribly rought rhythm, acting like if he wanted to pierce directly his intestines.  
-Ahn... damn it... I wanted to be the first to enter him! So unfair!-  
-Well... then come here! There's plenty of room!-  
Kaito jumped heavily in fear when those damn words reached his ears.  
He couldn't be serious... couldn't... he?  
The bluenette spread his eyes wide in pure panic when another man towered over him and lowered himself between his open legs.  
He could feel the head of the other's shaft pushing against the one that was already inside him and against his already stretched hole, trying to enter him together with the other one.  
-No...-  
-Relax, my love... it wll feel great for you too...-  
-You... you can't be serious! I... It won't fit! Seriously it... it won't fit! I'll break!- Kaito shrieked in terror, shaking his head over and over while more tears fell from his terrified eyes.  
-Shhh... it will fit, don't worry...- the man whispered in a fake reassuring voice.  
He choked on his own breath when he felt the other's shaft starting to enter him together with the one under him.  
Right now just the head entered him but... the pain was already unbearable...  
-Don't move... just one push... and everything will feel amazing...-  
In a single and rough push even the other one was completely inside him.  
-Ah-.... **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!** -  
The howl of pure and incredible agony that ran out from his throat...  
Kaito could even swore to himself that maybe the entire planet could have heard his agonized scream.  
He felt like if he was being splitted in two, he could feel himself tear even more and now he felt even more blood leaking from his hole, in a sick way lubing his hole even more and helping the other two in moving freely inside him.  
The bluenette felt the two moving in a piston inside him, when one pulled back the other one thrusted inside, and this pain continued in a pistoning way, his mouth was wide open, releasing over and over terrible gasps of torment while his eyes were releasing even more tears and were still spread wide, not really believing at what was happening to him.  
The third and last man, the same one that forced his cock inside his mouth at the beginning was one more time straddling his face, smirking madly at him.  
-My love, you're even offering your mouth to us... well... it would be rude of me to refuse your invitation... right?-  
And again a hard and big penis filled completely his mouth and throat, just like the first time, blocking one more time his air and making again his lungs suffer and scream in despair from the need of that oxygen that again was blocked from that damn cock.  
Kaito really didn't know for how loong they kept moving inside him, filling every orifice in his body, it could have been only some minutes, but for him they looked like an eternity.  
He suddenly flinched and released an unexpected scream of agony when the two inside him started an even rougher rhythm, causing the man in his mouth to scream in pleasure and reach an unexpected orgasm, once again going past his gag reflex and forcing him to swallow everything.  
Again, when the man pulled back from his mouth, his lungs started one more time to protest and forced him to cough roughly, this action provoked the other two inside him to moan in pure pleasure at the same time.  
-So... good... ngh... when you... cough... ah... you tighten up... s... so much... ah... Kaito... I... I'm... cl... ose...-  
-Kee... keep coughing K... Kaito... keep... g... going... ah... so... so tight... nh... K... Kaito... KaitoKaitoKaitoKaitooooooo!!!! AAAAH!!!!-  
The bluenette screamed again when he felt the cum from the other two filling his inside and burning incredibly his completely teared anus.  
His body kept spasming and trembling, even when he felt the two men pulling out from him and releasing him, making him crumble to the floor, not having the strenght to move even a single muscle.  
He remained there, limp on the floor, lying on his side with his body that kept shaking and spasming in pain and the cum mixed with his blood from inside him started to leak from his hole to the floor.  
-Damn... I came buckets! Hahah!-  
-Thank you for giving us your body, Kaito... we will never forget you...-  
Kaito heard the men laughing and greeting Itsuo before leaving the room, he panted weakly while he noticed Itsuo getting up from the couch and walking near him, smirking at him and keeping calmly a piece of paper in his hands.  
-So... did you have fun with your fans, Kaito?-  
The bluenette's eyes glared weakly at his producer while he kept panting weakly and his body kept shaking in pain.  
-Y... you... m... mons... ter...-  
Itsuo laughed lightly at his words and shook lightly his head, shrugging lightly.  
-Well... if this wasn't enough to convince you to do this cover project with me... I guess I'll have to ask to the second favourite...- Itsuo said, smirking when Kaito flinched and looked at him in horror.  
-Wh... what...?!-  
-Yes... you heard me... look here...- Itsuo said and showed a Kaito the piece of paper that he was holding, that paper showed a ranking list were all of them were listed, showing their popularity.  
The first place had his name, but the second place's name was...  
-L... Len...- Kaito whispered in pure shock and horror, not wanting to believe at what Itsuo was saying.  
His producer laughed and nodded, putting the ranking list back in his pocket, shrugging lightly.  
-Exactly... if you don't want to do this cover project... I guess that I'll have to ask Len...-  
-You... you can't be... be serious!- The bluenette shouted in terror, watching Itsuo with dread in his eyes.  
-I'm deadly serious, Kaito... I'll ask Len to sing and dance the songs of you all... so... do you think he will accept?-  
Kaito gasped again in panic, he knew Len, he knew that Len was surely going to act like him.  
But... making Len live the same nightmare that he just lived right now...  
Forcing Len to feel the same pain that he felt now...  
No... he... he couldn't do this... he... he had to... to protect him...  
The bluenette lowered his gaze, defeated, and one more time tears started to fall from his eyes, and he shook barely his head.  
-D... don't... don't do it... I... I'll... I'll be the one... who will... do the... the cover project...-  
-Seriously?- Itsuo asked, with a dark smirk on his lips while Kaito sobbed defeated and nodded.  
-But... please... don... don't touch... Len...-  
-Okay then... so... we're settled...-  
Kaito sobbed again and nodded one more time, curling himself on the floor, feeling a new kind of pain now filling his heart.  
His dream... the **dream** that he was sharing with the others...  
Was turning into a pure _**nightmare**_ for him...  



	5. Chapter 5

-And remember what I told you, Kaito... you can't tell the others what really happened this night... otherwise you know what could happen...-  
During the entire trip inside the car while he was going back home with Itsuo he took his gaze completely blocked on the floor, he couldn't even look out from the window, he only wanted to believe that this was only a nightmare and that he was going to wake up soon.  
Sadly, though, this wasn't a nightmare and he wasn't going to wake up...  
He was right now wide awake and living a pure hell.  
He nodded barely at his producer's words, he knew what was going to happen if he tried to tell the truth to the others...  
Itsuo threatened him that he was capable to let him Kaito remain the only Vocaloid inside that house, Kaito didn't need to think about those words too much, he knew very well what they meant.  
They meant that Itsuo threatened him to... “erase” all the others... to kill them... if he ever tried to ask for help or something, and he really couldn't allow that...  
Not them... not the ones that for him were like a second family...  
-I... I won't... tell them... I swear...- The bluenette whispered, completely defeated.  
Itsuo nodded at his words and pointed at the house. -Good... go home then and rest... tomorrow I'll come here to pick you up at around 9 AM, get ready... we have a lot of work to do...-  
-You just have to hope that my throat won't be sore tomorrow, thanks to your friends...- Kaito whispered with pure venom in his voice, glaring at Itsuo who smirked in return and shrugged.  
-I'm sure that you know how to take care of that... now go... see you tomorrow...-  
The bluenette sighed in anger and got out angrily from that damn car, slamming the door roughly before walking quickly inside his house, trying to ignore the terrible pain on his butt, right now the pain wasn't important, all that mattered was simply going back home and away from that damn sick man.  
When he entered he noticed with a little sigh of relief that all the lights were off and he didn't hear a single sound coming from anywhere.  
_“Thank God... they're all sleeping...”_  
Kaito then locked the door and tried to walk as quickly and silently as he could to his room, and when he finally reached it e closed slowly the door behind him and locked it immediately, he didn't want to see anyone right now...  
Right now he only needed a damn shower... he wanted to get rid of that terrible smell that covered his body...  
He walked quickly inside his bathroom and removed all of his clothes, not even looking at the mirror he entered the shower, feeling the hot water fall all over him, like if it was trying to wash away every bad memory or feeling.  
He lowered one more time his gaze on the floor and his arms moved in hugging his own body slowly.  
He felt so... dirty...  
He shut his eyes tight, gritting his teeth, and suddenly took the soap, starting quickly to wash his body, starting almost to scratch his own skin, he rubbed so hard his skin that he even thought that it was going to peel it off or something.  
But it didn't matter.  
All that he wanted was to get rid of that damn sick smell.  
He didn't want to feel those touches again.  
Please, water, please...  
Wash away everything...  
The bluenette started to sob even louder as more tears came out from his eyes, mixing with the water from the shower, as he started to feel one more time on his body those touches, his ears were remembering those terrible moans, his mouth remembered the taste of that disgusting cum...  
He wanted to scream, he wanted to scream so much, but he couldn't, he couldn't wake up the others...  
Instead he simply shook again his head and slowly knelt on the floor, leaving the hot water to run all along his body and hair, still trying to comfort him.  
-I just... want to wake up... p... please... wa... wake me up from... this nightmare...- He whispered brokenly, saying a prayer that probably noone will hear, since he was aware that right now he wasn't sleeping and he was surely already wide awake.  
He really couldn't imagine what was going to happen to him right now, he knew all the other's songs... and knew perfectly how much they worked on them.  
Singing those songs was a pure treason, Itsuo told him to not tell the others what happened, and he didn't want to talk with them about the cover project but...  
They'll find out anyway, once Itsuo will promote his new album, they'll find out.  
What will they think of him when this will happen?  
_“I'll be “Kaito, the traitor”, surely...”_  
Yes, traitor.  
Surely they all will think about him as nothing more but a traitor.  
He kept sobbing for a while before sighing heavily and taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself as the water kept running on his body.  
He tried weakly to get up, trying to ignore the terrible pain on his body as he sighed one more time and closed the hot water. The bluenette walked out from the shower and tied a towel around his waist, when he walked in front of the mirror he watched silently himself, frowning in sadness at what he was seeing right now.  
His eyes were... completely broken and empty.  
The light that once was filling his blue eyes was now completely gone, the tears kept falling from his irises, running along his cheeks as he sighed and slowly lowered his gaze completely defeated.  
He sighed weakly again and shook his head. It was useless thinking about all of this right now, he couldn't do anything to escape all of this... he had to protect the others...  
Even if that meant being considered a traitor.  
He walked slowly and silently out of the bathroom, still with the towel around his waist as he slowly entered his own bedroom, locking one more time the door.  
He lied on the bed, or more than lying, probably the right word was “collapsed”.  
He really didn't have anymore the strength to keep himself on his feet, the bluenette gritted barely his teeth and slowly moved his hand on his throat, stroking it lightly, feeling it sting a little and hoping every God that tomorrow he was really able to do what his producer wanted him to.  
“Guys... I'm... I'm sorry...”  
With only apologies towards his second family he closed his eyes, and tried everything he could to fall in a restless sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

Gakupo entered silently Kaito's room and looked at the clock. 8.30 AM, pretty early, surely, but since everyone were already awake and ready for breakfast he surely needed to wake up Kaito too, after all everyone wanted to ask him how it went with their producer last night so...  
He sighed, Kaito looked so beatufil while he was sleeping that he almost felt bad to wake him up, not really wanting to break the spell of watching him sleeping.  
He shook barely his head, trying to clean his thoughts as he slowly lowered himself lightly and started to shake gently the bluenette's body, smiling towards him.  
-Hey... wakey wakey sleepy head...-  
-Nhhh... ngh...-  
The violette laughed lightly at the show, he looked so cute... almost like a child, he really couldn't resist and for this time he followed his instinct without listening to his rationality and lowered himself a little more, giving at Kaito a little peck on his cheek, still smiling at him.  
-Come on, wake up... breakfast is ready...-  
-Nhhhh... G... Gak... u... po...?-  
The clear sleepy tone of his voice was capable of making Gakupo smile a little more, stroking gently the bluenette's hair as he nodded.  
-Yes, it's me... come on, wake up and get up to have breakfast with all of us...-  
Kaito groaned barely, still with his eyes closed and nodded at his words, yawning lightly.  
-G... go ahead... I just... have to wash my face and teeth... I'll be with you all soon...- He whispered with his voice still thick with sleep and nodded again as Gakupo laughed lightly at the show in front of him.  
-You know... you're terribly cute right now... probably even cuter than Rin... you look like a little child...-  
Kaito whined lightly in response and pushed Gakupo lightly away from him, earning a slightly louder laugh from the violette.  
-Go have your breakfast and don't nag me... I'll be with you all soon...- He whined again as Gakupo nodded and got up on his feet.  
-Okay then, we'll wait for you little kid.- And with those last words Gakupo left Kaito alone in his room.  
The bluenette sighed and slowly sat up, ruffling lightly his own hair and stretching himself, groaning a little in discomfort in feeling his muscles hurting lightly.  
He slowly got up from the bed and suddenly flinched and hissed harshly in pain, gritting his teeth.  
Damn... his butt... was hurting like pure hell..  
_“That... damn Itsuo... him and... those “fans”...”_  
He sighed harshly and limped slowly towards his bathroom, watching himself through the mirror and sighed lightly again in noticing that the light that was fix on his eyes was now not there with him.  
He shook his head and quickly washed his face, watching himself one more time through the mirror and shaking his head lightly.  
-Itsuo... ordered me to stay silent about everything... so... this means that in front of them, for now... I have to act like always... like... nothing happened...-  
At his own words he slowly lowered his eyes in sadness, his gaze fixed on the sink in front of him, and noticed his own hands gripping it so tightly that his knuckles turned white.  
It was surely going to be hard, acting like always, like the “Kaito nii-chan” that everyone knows.  
He wasn't their “nii-chan” anymore... he was soon going to betray them and their trust, and become “Kaito, the traitor”...  
-But... I can't do anything about it... if... if I don't act like I always do with them... even... even my popularity could lower... Rin keeps a blog of all of us for... our fans... if... if I don't take part of this anymore... my fans could... get angry at me and then... Len... Len is the second one after me... I... I can't allow my popularity to lower... I can't do it... otherwise Len will...-  
He swallowed the terrible and terrified lump in his throat, shaking his head one more time, harder than before.  
-They... will hate me once the promotion of my new and terrible album will come out... surely... they'll hate me...-  
The bluenette sighed again, gripping even harder the sink and gritting lightly his teeth, a new thought came in his mind and he nodded barely at his own thought.  
-But... before that... I have to use the time I have left... to get even more wondeful memories with them... I have to... make more memories to me to keep them inside my heart... lock them inside it and think about them when I feel like... I can't go on anymore... when that will happen... they will be... my strength... I hate lying to them but... I can't do anything about it... I know that they'll hate me... so... I'll create more memories with them... it's... the only thing I can do... for myself... and for them...-

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

-Gakupo-nii! Why isn't Kaito nii-chan with you?- Rin whined loudly, pouting as she walked sulkily in front of the violette who smiled at the little blonde girl and stroked gently her hair.  
-Don't worry, Rin... I woke him up, he's washing his face and teeth and soon he will be here with us...- Gakupo said gently as Len sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms in front of him and walking near his sister, watching her sternly.  
-Seriously, Rin, just be patient, will you?-  
-Shut up, you!-  
Rin sulked even more and kicked Len's leg hard, earning a squeak and a hiss of pain from her twin and the laughs from the others inside the kitchen.  
-You little...- Len growled, glaring at the little blonde who snorted and sat at her place near Miku who kept giggling at the show.  
-Good morning, everyone... Rin, please, don't hurt your brother...- a kind voice made Len jump lightly and turn towards the door, smiling gently when he saw Kaito's smile as he greeted everyone.  
-Kaito...-  
-KAITO NII-CHAN!- Rin screamed happily and suddenly started to run towards the bluenette, making Kaito flinch and spread lightly his eyes in shock as he gasped and quickly catched her when she jumped on him, but he yelped when his balance wasn't prepared for the sudden assault and made him fall on the floor with Rin above him who nuzzled happily against his neck.  
Everyone gasped when Kaito fell and the first one who came to help him was exactly Len who tried to make Rin get up from Kaito but his sister was stubbornly clinging to him, not wanting to let him go, making Kaito groan barely in discomfort.  
-Rin! Let him breathe!- Len shouted angrily at his sister, trying again to pull her away but she didn't want to release her grip.  
-NO!-  
-Len... it's okay... don't worry...- Kaito said in a defeated sigh and slowly sat up, ignoring the terrible pain in his butt and slowly getting up, taking Rin in his arms who clung on him almost like a koala, not wanting to let him go.  
The bluenette slowly sat his place and looked at Rin slightly confused.  
-You're... acting like a little monkey today...-  
-It's because I am happy to see you, Kaito nii-chan!-  
Kaito smiled at her words and slowly started to stroke her hair, moving then his gaze towards Gakupo and nodding at him who smiled and nodded back.  
-Gakupo... please... could I have some... warm milk with honey? My throat stings a little...-  
Gakupo frowned confused and nodded at his words, moving quickly to grant Kaito's request as Miku watched Kaito worried, together with Luka and Len.  
-Why does your throat stings? Is it because of your last song that you had to sing last night with Itsuo-san?-  
Kaito flinched lightly at the question and used all of his mental strength to smile lightly at Miku's words instead of glaring at the memories of last night and nodded lightly at her.  
-I guess so, Miku... it was... a pretty hard song...-  
-But now you've finished! So this means that today you're free and you'll stay with us!- Rin, who still sat on his lap smiled brightly at him and he flinched barely at her words, watching her.  
How he wished to be really free and having fun with them, it would be surely amazing, but...  
He smiled sadly and shook his head, stroking gently Rin's head.  
-I'm afraid I'm not, Rin... Itsuo will be here at 9.00 AM to pick me up because I still have to work with him...- He said sadly, sighing when the little blonde in his arms whined loudly and hugged him tightly, nuzzling against his chest.  
-That's so unfair! I want to spend time with my Kaito nii-chan!-  
The bluenette sighed lightly and hugged gently Rin, cuddling her before a little idea came in his mind and smiled lightly.  
-I'm sorry... but I'll make it up to you... what about if I feed you right now during breakfast?- He said gently, smiling at her, watching her eyes brighten up slowly as an amazing and happy smile appeared on her lips and she cheered, nodding happily.  
He nodded still with the smile on his lips as he started calmly to feed the little one in his arms, laughing lightly and playing with her as he kept feeding her, he even noticed Len take out his cellphone to take some pictures of them. He knew why Len was doing that, for their blog.  
When Rin finished her breakfast she thanked Kaito and hugged him again, kissing his cheek and making Kaito smile gently, hugging her back while Len took his last picture with a little smile on his lips.  
The others watched the entire show with a gentle smile on their faces, loving see Kaito acting like a real brother to Rin.  
_“That's what they have to think right now... these will be... our lasts memories together...”_  
There was one, though, between all of them, that was watching the entire scene with a little frown on his face.  
Gakupo watched silently Kaito playing with Rin and smiling at her.  
It was a scene that right now he should be used in seeing...  
But... something was wrong...  
Gakupo didn't really know what was but... there was something strange... but he really couldn't figure out what it was...  
There was something strange in Kaito... even if he didn't know what was but... he felt that something was clearly wrong with the bluenette.  
He needed to figure out what was this something that was wrong, and quickly.  
He really had a bad feeling about this, the cold shiver that ran along his spine was capable of terrorizing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter too ^^ I surely appreciate the kudos but even a comment sometimes wouldn't be bad! It could help me to get even more ideas if you like this work or not or if I have to change something! ^^ Thanks again and see you on the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Itsuo reached the house of his guys at exactly 9.00 AM, just like he told Kaito the last night, the greedy smirk fixed on his lips right now as he watched the closed door in front of him.  
Finally...  
Finally Kaito accepted to do his project.  
Now he could get even more money thanks to this amazing guy and his more than perfect look.  
He was sure that everything was going to be fine, since Kaito didn't want to risk Len to take his place or even something worse...  
He licked his greedy lips and walked to the front door, he had to take a very deep breath to trying to calm down his greedy look and turning again into the kind and gentle Itsuo that everyone knows.  
He calmly entered the house and walked towards the kitchen, watching the show in front of him.  
Kaito was taking Rin in his arms, cuddling her as she kept giggling and hugging the one who in all this time together turned like a big brother to her.  
He watched Kaito playing with the little blonde and sometimes doing a little flick with his fingers on Rin's forehead, making her laugh while the others were talking about probably random stuff while Len sometimes took some pictures with his phone of Kaito and Rin playing together for their blog.  
A very kind scene, without a doubt, but he really didn't care about this. He needed Kaito for his money.  
And he needed him now.  
-Good morning everyone!-  
He watched with a smile everyone who turned to look at him and smiled warmly at him, greeting him and nodding at him.  
He even noticed, though, that now that noone was watching him Kaito was looking at him with a blank look mixed with sadness, but exactly when Rin turned towards the bluenette he saw Kaito immediately smiling warmly at her and stroking gently her head.  
\--I know that it's pretty early but me and Kaito have to work right now, so... Kaito... are you ready?-  
Kaito nodded at his words and got up on his feet, watching him with fake calm in his eyes, nodding again.  
-Yes sir... I'll do my best today too...-  
But before Itsuo could reply to him suddenly Rin rose her little hand, gaining his attention as he frowned at her.  
-Yes, Rin?-  
-Uhm... I'm sorry sir but... can I ask you... to bring Kaito nii-chan back... before dinner? I... I would like him to have dinner with all of us...-  
Itsuo watched Rin confused at the beginning then smiled warmly at her request and nodded gently at the little one in front of him, ruffling her hair gently.  
-Okay, little one... I'll let him come back home before dinner, I promise!-  
He kept smiling gently when Rin cheered and suddenly hugged tightly Itsuo to thank him, making him laugh and hug her back gently.  
Everyone watched the show with a smile on their face.  
Everyone but Kaito.  
Kaito was watching the entire scene still with the blank look in his eyes.  
“ _Fake... nothing more... a fake... he's a fake... just like the one... I'm going to become soon... thanks to him..._ ”  
Kaito suddenly flinched and smiled warmly when Rin turned towards him and jumped on him, making Kaito move quickly to catch her and laugh lightly when she started to nuzzle against his neck.  
-Come back soon, Kaito nii-chan! We'll get a perfect dinner ready for you! I'll even help Gakupo-nii to cook!-  
-Then I can't wait, Rin...-  
He smiled gently and let Rin jump off him as he walked near Itsuo and greeted one more time the others before walking out from the house with him.  
When they both entered Itsuo's car the atmosphere and the look of both of them changed completely.  
Itsuo watched Kaito with a dark smirk on his face and the bluenette, on the other hand, startet to look angrily out of the car's window, trying his best to control his angry breath.  
-That surely was great from you, Kaito... still acting like a big brother even if you're going to betray all of them soon...-  
Kaito gritted his teeth at his producer's words and turned lightly his head only to glare at him. He was shaking in pure fury, but he tried really his best to stay still and don't try anything stupid. He knew that if he tried something stupid, something really bad could happen to the others, and he really didn't want that.  
-It's your fault if I'm going to betray them... you damn bastard...-  
He looked at Itsuo who laughed darkly at his words and smirked, winking at him.  
-True... but honestly I couldn't care less... you're the one who's going to make me turn rich... so... I don't really care...-  
-For all I know you're already rich! Since the day that you created that synthesizer and built our VOCALOID group with all of us you already got a lot of money!-  
-True... but thanks to you... I'll get even more money... so... why waste an amazing chance like this one?-  
Kaito then spread his eyes wide at his words, not really believing his ears.  
This man... he... he was...  
He couldn't even find the right word to describe him, he felt disgusted of all of this.  
He growled and turned away from Itsuo, not really wanting to see him.  
-Let's go before I do something that I could really regret... you disgust me...- Kaito hissed with pure venom in his voice, hearing Itsuo's laugh near him while his producer shrugged and started his car.  
-As you wish... oh... Kaito... obviously... at work, with the others, you'll have to act exactly like you acted this morning at home...-  
-I already knew that... no need to tell me... I'm not an idiot...-  
-Good... otherwise your popularity could lower... and you know what could happen if that happens... remember who's the second one...-  
Kaito growled louder, gritting even more his teeth and fisting his own hands, trying with all himself to resist the urge to punch that bastard near him.  
-I already know that! Now could we just go?! The earlier we finish then the earlier I can stop seeing your damn face!-  
Itsuo laughed a little more as he drove towards the recording studio.  
-The little kitten has its claws it seems...- He said mockingly, laughing a little more when Kaito growled in response at his words.

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

After an entire day of terrible work Kaito was now inside Itsuo's car, wanting nothing more than come back home.  
He could never forget what he had to sing today...  
Len's songs, Rin's ones, Miku's and Luka's ones too...  
A terrible day, without a doubt.  
He sighed barely and shook weakly his head, his eyes fixed in watching the city around him while he was going back home, trying to clear his mind, trying everything he could to stay calm, trying to keep his composure.  
-Today was surely a great day of work from you, Kaito... you recorded a lot of songs! I couldn't be more proud of you! Tomorrow then we'll start with the recording session of the videos! You remember the coreographies of every song, right? After all... you're the one who created all of them and teached them to the others, right?-  
Kaito sighed and nodded at his producer's words, looking sadly out of the car window, not moving his gaze away from the street.  
-I remember all of them...-  
Itsuo nodded and smirked darkly at his words. When he reached Kaito's house he stopped his car and looked at his most precious treasure.  
-So... see you tomorrow morning then, at 9.00 AM, like today...-  
-Yeah...- Kaito sighed defeated and moved to get out from the car before flinching when Itsuo suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards himself.  
The bluenette spread his eyes wide when he felt Itsuo's lips on his own and suddenly his tongue entering his mouth, forcing his way inside.  
Kaito remained still for some seconds before suddenly the realization of what was happening hit him like a terrible punch on his stomach and he quickly bit the tongue that was in his mouth and pushed Itsuo roughly away, wiping his mouth and glaring at him.  
-What the hell do you think you're doing?!-  
-Consider it a prize for your good job today... even if the bite wasn't that good, I have to admit.-  
-Don't... touch me... ever again...- Kaito hissed in pure fury, glaring heavily at his producer who smirked at him.  
-I can do whatever I want with you... don't forget that...-  
-I accepted to do this sick cover project for you... you have what you wanted... but this doesn't mean that you can touch me! You don't own me!- Kaito shouted at him, glaring at the man near him who chuckled in reply and shook his head.  
-This is where you're wrong, Kaito... I do own you... you're mine...-  
Kaito then growled again and suddenly got out from the car, slamming the door one more time and hearing Itsuo laugh towards him before going away with his car, leaving him alone in the garden as he sighed heavily and collapsed on his knees.  
He really didn't know how he could go on like this... never once in his life he felt so damn tired after a day of work. Never.  
Maybe it was because this time he had to sing the other's songs... maybe this time his mind was even more tired than he thought...  
He sighed and shook his head, trying one more time to clear his thoughts and trying to erase all of his memories of what happened today and slowly got up again on his feet, swaying lightly but gaining quickly his balance back and he took a deep breath before opening the front door.  
“ _Time to start again with this horrible lie, Kaito..._ ”  
-I'm back...- He called calmly, flinching when Len walked in front of him and smiled at him.  
-Welcome back, Kaito... Rin is, as she promised, helping Gakupo making dinner for you.-  
Kaito smiled at Len's words and laughed lightly.  
-Well... since I didn't see any firefighter running here... then I guess I should be thankful that at least she didn't make the kitchen explode or something, right?- he winked at Len who laughed at his words and nodded.  
-Yeah, you should... although... the kitchen is kind of a mess right now, but tomorrow we'll clean it all up together.-  
Kaito smiled at his words and nodded before sighing lightly and lowering a little his gaze, shaking barely his head.  
-I wish I could help you all in cleaning... but tmorrow morning I'll have to work again... Itsuo will be here again at 9.00 AM...-  
-Agan? More songs?-  
-No... I have recorded all of them today but... tomorrow I have to start with the videos... and honestly I don't know how many days of work it will take to record all of them...-  
Kaito noticed Len's worried frown as he looked at him and he sighed lightly, lowering one more time his gaze, the little blonde didn't really know how much he wanted to avoid that terrible work and spend, instead, some time with them.  
He really could give even his soul away if that was going to help him to have some real fun with all of them, a fun without lies and fake smiles...  
-Just... be careful and don't get overtired, Kaito... if you work too much you know that you could collapse...-  
Kaito flinched at Len's words and looked at him, his mind was filled with thoughts of pure sadness.  
The fact that he was going to betray all of them that were worried sick about him and only because of Itsuo... he really didn't know what could do to avoid all of this, he couldn't risk Len's or someone else's safety, he needed to sacrifice himself only to protect them.  
He was ready to face their hate, he knew that it was going to come, so instead he started again with his act and smiled gently at the blonde in front of him, shaking his head.  
-Don't worry, Len... I'm fine... Surely tomorrow the work will be hard, but honestly... I seriously doubt that Itsuo will make me record the videos of all the songs that I've recorded today... he cares for all of us and surely he won't allow me to get over tired or something...-  
“ _Plus... if I get sick... he could turn your eyes on you, Len... and I really can't allow that... you can't face... the hell that I'm facing right now..._ ” He added in his mind with the smile still fixed on his face and looked at Len that smiled at his words and nodded.  
-You're right... Itsuo-san cares for all of us and... won't make you tire yourself too much...-  
The bluenette nodded again before walking slowly towards Len and putting his hand on his shoulder, the kind but fake smile still fixed on his face.  
-Now let's go eat... I have to admit that I'm starving... and surely whatever Gakupo and Rin cooked will be delicious...-  
Len nodded and walked with the bluenette towards the kitchen while Kaito kept the fake smile fixed on his face his mind though was filled with the knowing feeling that if today was a terrible and tiring day for him... tomorrow will surely be even worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Another chapter! ^^ I hope that you'll like it! ^O^ As always kudos and comments are more than appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Six months...  
That's the time that he needed to record all of those videos, six months of lies, of fake smiles...  
He sighed lightly as he kept walking towards his home, after working for the entire night to record his last video he wanted to take a walk to come back home, he didn't want to enter inside Itsuo's car, he wanted to stay by his own, thinking only about the ones that were living with him.  
Soon they will hate him for sure, but it's not like he could do something about it, he tried his best to create even more memories for them, but now... now everything was going to end.  
He remembered with a sad smile when the little Rin knocked at the door of his room and told him that she had a nightmare, and then asked if she could sleep with him.  
He agreed, and spent the entire night in hugging and cuddling Rin, letting her sleep peacefully.  
That was surely one of his favourite memories, and he was going to keep it with pure jealousy in his heart, not wanting to let it go, never.  
He flinched when, while was lost in his sad thoughts, he didn't notice when he reached his home, he sighed and shook his head, looking at his watch.  
-6 A.M....- He whispered at himself before rising his gaze towards the sky and noticing the dawn.  
He really worked for the entire night... but after all he couldn't do much about that, he needed to record some videos with the moonlight... Itsuo wanted that.  
He sighed and shook his head again, entering slowly and silently inside, flinching and spreading a little his eyes when he noticed Gakupo in front of him walking towards the kitchen and yawning heavily.  
-Gakupo...?-  
He flinched when he noticed Gakupo squeaking in fear and turning quickly towards him.  
When the violette noticed that the one who called for him was Kaito he suddenly snorted and pouted lightly towards the bluenette.  
-You scared the hell out of me, you idiot! Calling me like that in early morning when I just woke up! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?- He asked in a slight growl, causing Kaito to giggle a little and shake his head in reply at his words.  
-No... I'm sorry... it's just... I thought you were still sleeping together with the others... I've just got back after the entire night of work...-  
Gakupo snorted at his words and crossed his arms on his chest, still pouting towards him.  
-This doesn't allow you to scare me like that!- He provoked him.  
During these months the bad feeling that he had since the first time didn't really want to go away, even if Kaito was acting like always he still felt that something was wrong, but still he couldn't figure out what that was, so he tried to provoke Kaito to see how he was going to reply to him, with that reply maybe he could've been able to understand something.  
Kaito giggled lightly at his words and nodded at him.  
-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you...-  
Yes... something was wrong, definitely...  
It was... an empty reply to his teasing, too much empty maybe.  
_“What's wrong with you...?”_ He asked at himself while he was watching Kaito and his smile fixed on his lips.  
Once... that smile was capable to make his heart jump everytime, but now... now... he felt nothing in watching it, why?  
-I'm sorry but... now I would like to go to bed to sleep for a while... I didn't sleep at all this night because of work... I'm... more than tired...-  
Gakupo remained silent and nodded barely while Kaito nodded back at him and walked over him, towards his room and then entered it, locking himself inside.  
His smile, there was something wrong with his smile.  
Why didn't he feel anything in watching it while before he felt anytime his heart melting at his amazing smile?  
The violette sighed and shook his head, all this thoughts were risking to make him go crazy, it was better for him right now to think only about his and the other's breakfast.

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

They were all cleaning calmly the livingroom, listening to the radio. Gakupo, Luka and Miku were thinking about the furniture, while Rin was cleaning the floor and Rin kept playing and ordering around at his brother, laughing when he growled and threw at her little piece of wet cloth, ducking to avoid the weapon.  
**_♪♫♪Migikata ni murasaki chouchou kisu o shita kono heya no sumi de♪♫♪ (Len – Butterfly on your right shoulder)_**  
Len sighed in listening the beginning of his song, he remembered how much he worked on it, together with Kaito during the video that studied a perfect coreography for him, a little smile appeared on his face in remembering all his work on this song...  
A smile that dropped immediately when he heard the voice that started to sing.  
It wasn't... his voice... it was...  
-K... Kaito...- he whispered shocked, flinching when the commercial started.  
**_-Get ready to order the new Kaito Shion's album! A lot of vocaloid's songs are going to come out in a single album! All of those songs will be sung by our amazing Kaito! Get ready all of you! If you love Kaito surely this will be the perfect time to order his new album!-_**  
Everyone were completely out of words, they were all looking towards the radio shocked, not really wanting to believe his ears.  
-Ka... Kaito nii... chan...- Rin whispered while her body started to shake lightly.  
-A lot... of... vocaloid's... songs... so... our songs... he... he... I...-  
-So... in... in these months... his... his work was... o... our songs... he... why...?-  
Gakupo remained silent and shocked at what the radio just said.  
A new album? Kaito... Kaito wasn't like this...  
He surely wouldn't want to sing the other's songs... he respected and cared for all of them.  
This kind of treason... he... what was going on...?  
Len in hearing the others shocked whispers gritted hardly his teeth in anger, so he suddenly growled in anger and ran towards Kaito's bedroom, wanting to talk to him.  
-KAITO! SHOW YOURSELF YOU DAMN BASTARD!-  
The girls all gasped at Len's fury and quickly ran behind him, together with Gakupo who blinked at that scream and quickly followed everyone in front of Kaito's bedroom door.  
Len growled again as he stared at the locked door and barely containing his anger he suddenly started to slam his fist on the wooden surface.  
-KAITO! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!- Len screamed furious as Gakupo and the others were watching the scene silently, not really knowing what to think right now.  
-EITHER YOU COME OUT ALONE OR I SWEAR I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!-  
After some minutes of furious screams and that too hard knocking slowly the door opened, showing Kaito yawning lightly and rubbing his head.  
-Len... why are you screaming? I was... sleeping... I had to work for the entire night with... Itsuo...- Kaito whispered, looking at the blonde guy with his eyes half closed.  
Len growled again at his words, he fisted his hands so hard that he thought that he was going to break his own skin with his nails.  
-Oh... I'm sorry your majesty... were you busy last night to record the videos of OUR songs?- Len asked angrily, noticing Kaito flinch and spread his eyes lightly, looking at Len silently.  
_“So... the time has come it seems...”_  
-How could you... you know what those songs means for all of us... we all are following a dream... together with you... and you... you betrayed us... stealing our songs... singing them...-  
-Len... I...- He tried to say but suddenly Len rose his hand, blocking his tries to talk and glaring heavily at him.  
-Don't even try to talk... you... you damn traitor...- Len hissed at him, making him flinch barely again.  
Just like he thought before, he was going to become “Kaito, the traitor”  
Well... since everything started... now was better keep going with his act and make them hate him even more. If they hate him they can't be touched by Itsuo, after all they won't come near him, ever again.  
Kaito crossed his arms on his chest and sighed barely, the first part of his line of thoughts was over, he had a lot of memories to keep in his heart, just like them.  
So now... it was time to start with the second part...  
Suddenly a dark and evil smirk slowly appeared on the bluenette lips, and looked at Len like if he wanted to mock him.  
-So... now that you've found out what I was doing with Itsuo for all these months... what are you going to do?- He said evilly, watching Len and the others flinch harshly at his uncaring tone of voice.  
_“Keep going... use your best of your acting skills, Kaito... you have to make them hate you...”_  
-W... what?- Len asked in a whisper, looking at Kaito shocked, and in reply he giggled darkly and shrugged.  
-You see... the truth is, dear Len... that you're not good enough for this dream... look at me instead... I can sing perfectly, dance perfectly, act perfectly... I'm a perfect talent for Itsuo... he doesn't need you... he only needs me... I'm more than enough for him... you're useless... together with the others...-  
He noticed Len's harsh flinch when he called him and the others “useless”, he knew perfectly that he was hurting all of them with his words, but he had to do that, if he ever tried to tell what really happened with Itsuo, only God knows what that sick man could do to all of them...  
He had to protect them...  
-U... useless...?-  
Kaito at that whisper had to do his very best to suddenly release a dark laugh and another shrug of his shoulders.  
-Exactly... useless... you heard me... so... do me a favour... just shut up and let me do MY job... don't worry... I'll think about Itsuo... you're not needed anymore... noone of you is needed anymore...-  
Gakupo kept watching the scene with his eyes completely wide in pure shock.  
What was happening?  
Who was the man in front of him?  
That man... that man wasn't Kaito...  
Kaito wasn't the kind of guy who talked like this.  
Kaito was always kind and gentle, it was impossible to believe that he really thought those horrible things about all of them.  
He frowned, hardly.  
The bad feeling that he had inside him for all this time just got worse than before.  
This something kept in not fitting at all.  
Something was wrong, really wrong...  
-I... I hate you... you're... a monster... I HATE YOU!-  
Kaito smirked darkly at Len's words about hating him.  
_“Believe me, Len... I'm hating myself too for what I'm doing to you all...”_  
-You hate me? Be my guest... honestly I couldn't care less of your hate... now... if you excuse me... I really need to sleep... tomorrow I have to record more of YOUR songs and videos... and make all of them shine like they really deserve... don't worry... I'll take care of everything...-  
Len at the bluenette's words gritted heavily his teeth and suddenly roared in anger, before he was able to think his fist rose, ready to punch the one that he thought was like another brother.  
-LEN! STOP!-  
But before he could do something Rin's scream blocked him, he growled in annoiance and kept glaring at Kaito, lowering his fist defeated.  
He really couldn't hit Kaito, not in front of his sister.  
He watched Kaito as he smirked even more and shrugged one more time.  
-You can't even hit me... crybaby...- Kaito hissed with pure venom in his voice before slamming harshly the door of his room in front of Len, locking one more time himself inside it.  
Len remained still for some minutes in front of that door before suddenly growling heavily and walking angrily away towards the kitchen, being followed shortly after by the shocked Luka, Miku and Rin.  
The only one who remained in front of that closed door was Gakupo.  
He really couldn't believe at the scene that he just witnessed.  
There was something really wrong in all of this.  
Kaito wasn't like that... anytime that he talked before he felt his own heart melting slowly at the sound of his voice.  
But now... now... his heart wasn't melting anymore...  
That voice... that cold voice...  
It wasn't possible something like that.  
Kaito wasn't like that. He knew him...  
He glanced at the stairs and thought about going back to the others but...  
Kaito's behaviour...  
There was something terribly wrong in it.  
He sighed one more time and shook his head, walking slowly towards the closed door and knocking gently on it.  
He wanted to talk with Kaito, he wanted to find out what was happening to him, he wanted to understand why Kaito was acting like this right now...  
-Kaito... it's me... Gakupo... open the door...-  
-Just leave me alone...-  
He flinched barely at the angry reply that came through the closed door, and his ears even catched the slight growl coming from the one that he loved maybe even more than his own life.  
-Kaito...-  
-Go away, Gakupo... I don't want to talk to anyone of you, thanks to you all now I have to work even more than before, on your songs... only because you're all totally incapables!-  
Another angry shout, another light flinch coming from the violette.  
-This... this isn't you, Kaito... what happened to you...?-  
-I simply realized how useless you all really are... and I don't want to live my life with some trash like you! Pretending to be the perfect Kaito for you all!-  
Something didn't fit... it really didn't fit...  
-We'll talk about this when you'll be calm enough... you know that you can always talk to me, Kaito...- Gakupo said in a sad sigh before walking slowly towards the kitchen, wanting to try to calm down Len and the others too.  
Sadly Gakupo couldn't see through the door all the tears that Kaito was releasing from his blue eyes after saying those terrible words towards the violette and Len. He couldn't see them as Kaito kept sobbing lightly.  
-I'm... sorry... I'm... so... so sorry...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it ^^ sorry for the little hiatus but I hope that you'll like this chapter too! As always kudos and comments are more than appreciated! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it looks a little short, but I wanted to put a chapter that shows a little more the feelings of Kaito and Gakupo ^^ Hope you will like it! <3 <3 <3

_I don't even know which day is today... I only know that three months has passed since that terrible day when I've told those terrible things to Len and Gakupo..._  
_I... honestly don't even know why I'm writing all of this, since I already know that I'll burn these pages once I've finished in writing them._  
_Probably I'm writing all of this maybe because... I want to throw out everything, even if I already know that noone will read this and will find out the truth of what I'm living right now..._  
_I guess that... calling this “a living nightmare” is... could I say... “reductive”?_  
_I'm living in a pure hell... in these three months Itsuo... that bastard... forced me to record even more songs and videos of all of them... I've never.... felt so... so dirty... never... not once in my entire life..._  
_They all trusted me... they considered me like their brother..._  
_But... I couldn't avoid this... I couldn't allow Len to feel the pain that I've felt before... just thinking about it makes my body shiver in fear and disgust..._  
_I can't allow Len or the others to feel this..._  
_It's better this... at least for them... they will keep thinking that I'm nothing more than a traitor so... they will stay away from me... and... I'll keep working for that sick man... giving him all the money that he wants..._  
_All the work in these three months was... literally devastating for me..._  
_Going on TV and talking about this “new album” of mine... showing a smile that wasn't nothing more than fake... telling them a story of about the album idea appeared in my mind and how I proposed it to Itsuo..._  
_Pretty ironic huh?_  
_He told me to tell the others that this idea came out from ME..._  
_He's... really the worst..._  
_During my work I've met even a new girl... a new “VOCALOID” we could say... Itsuo noticed her working inside a nightclub and singing so he offered her this job... obviously she accepted only because she believed at that bastard's words... so... I can't blame her..._  
_Itsuo talked with her about fame, money, and even working with the “favourite one”... yeah... me..._  
_We... did a lot of cover songs... together... and everytime after working all day I quickly ran back home and locked myself inside my room... throwing up everything that I've ate during the day..._  
_I've felt so disgusted with myself that... I've felt like throwing up everyday..._  
_I even lost some weight because of this... but..._  
_This new girl... she... she is always so kind... she always smiles at me... and follows my instructions without arguing or something while I teach her the coreography of the video... how could I blame her... she doesn't know the truth... she thinks that the others are fine with this cover project..._  
_I seriously can't blame her... she believed Itsuo's words... it's not her fault... she's another victim of this sick plan... just like me..._  
_The bad thing is that she doesn't know what she's really doing... I... I feel so bad for her..._  
_Meiko... that's her name..._  
_I'm sorry, Meiko... I'm sorry that I can't tell you the entire truth... believe me I wish I could... but I can't... otherwise... Itsuo... I don't even want to imagine what he could do to you..._  
_So... with you too... I have to show to you my best on my acting skills... acting like the same Kaito as always... acting like nothing's wrong and always smiling... being kind..._  
_I have to be like I was before, when I believed in my dream, when I believed that everything was fine..._  
_But right now... keeping this smile is becoming harder day after day..._  
_I don't even know how can I still... live..._  
_Right now every single day is a pure torture for me... I can't take anymore all this... acting..._  
_Why do I keep on living? I don't really know..._  
_What do I have left to live for?_  
_My family? They all never really cared about me so... my contacts with them are... almost nothing..._  
_The other VOCALOID? They hate me right now... so... probably they all would want me to really disappear..._  
_The bad thing is... that I can't disappear..._  
_If I disappear Len will..._  
_Maybe this is the only reason that is keeping me from... killing myself..._  
_Only god knows how many times I looked at my wrist while I was keeping the razor in my hand... my mind was screaming to me “come on, Kaito... it's easy... a cut and everything will end...” but everytime I stopped myself because my heart kept screaming, instead, “don't do it... if you die then Itsuo will target Len... and you can't allow that, you have to protect him”..._  
_I keep wishing that one day I'll finally wake up and I'll find out that all of this is nothing more than a nightmare..._  
_I dream that right now I'm in a sort of coma and all that I'm doing is dreaming... having a terrible nightmare..._  
_But sadly... I know that... this isn't the truth..._  
_I can't wake up because..._  
_I am wide awake..._  
_I am not dreaming..._  
_This is my life now..._

____

A sudden noise made him jump heavily and he turned immediately towards the door that was opening, and glared at Itsuo who looked at him and then snorted.  
-Come on, hurry up... we're late.- He ordered while Kaito snorted lightly.  
-Have you ever heard about knocking first?-  
-Just hurry up and get ready, we have work to do!- Kaito's producer ordered and suddenly started too walk quickly towards the bluenette who quickly took the letter that he was writing and rip it in pieces, throwing the destroyed letter inside the bin, not wanting that damn bastard to read it.  
-Hurry up, Kaito... we have to record more videos...-  
Kaito lowered sadly his gaze, he really didn't want to do that... but...  
-Hurry up!- Itsuo's rough order made him flinch and grit his teeth in anger.  
He really wanted to punch that bastard's face...  
But at the same time he knew that he really couldn't do anything about it...  
He sighed barely, nodding at the man in front of him and moving over him, walking silently towards his wardrobe.  
-I'll get dressed then we'll go...- He said only, taking for now his gaze on the floor.  
-Today you'll record more videos with Meiko... that girl is amazing and has an amazing voice, don't you think?- Itsuo smirked greedily while the bluenette snorted and shook barely his head.  
-I could agree with you... if she wasn't right now part of a dream that it's nothing more than a damn lie...- He hissed, shaking one more time his head while he heard his producer laughing behind him.  
-For you all of this is a lie... for me... is a marvelous dream that is becoming a wonderful reality day after day... thanks to you I'm making a lot of money...-  
Kaito growled angrily at Itsuo's words, glaring at him and looking almost if he wanted to throw fire with his eyes.  
-You... I...-  
-Come on, instead of threatening me with your amazing blue eyes get dressed that we have to go.- Itsuo said calmly, shrugging and showing with his moves and eyes that he wasn't worried at all with Kaito's eyes or something.  
Kaito growled angrily again and turned one more time towards his wardrobe, not wanting to see Itsuo and quickly getting dressed, repeating at himself in his mind that the quicker he'll finish to record the videos that Itsuo needed, the quicker he could come back home and lock himself inside his own room.

***°*°***

Gakupo frowned lightly when he heard from his room Kaito's and Itsuo's voices coming from the hallway before they both walked out from the house. He sighed lightly and shook his head, walking slowly towards his desk and, without even realizing, started to wrote.

**_Dear Kaito,_**  
**_I'm writing another letter that I'm sure I'll never show to you, but this time I'm writing this letter with some sadness in my heart._**  
**_What's happening to you?_**  
**_Your eyes are blank, you're quickly losing weight, too much quickly maybe... and you didn't talk anymore with us, not after you said to me and Len those horrible words..._**  
**_Believe me, Kaito... during my life I met and knew some evil persons... terrible ones maybe... and you... you aren't like them..._**  
**_I really miss you, Kaito..._**  
**_I miss watching you inside the kitchen in the morning with all of us with Rin-chan on your lap and watching you smiling warmly at her while you're feeding her..._**  
**_I miss the smile that you directed at me while I was cooking something that you liked..._**  
**_I miss hearing you humming happily all around the house..._**  
**_I miss watching you inside the hall in praticing the coreographies that you thought for all of us..._**  
**_You created so many happy smiles, so many..._**  
**_I honestly refuse to believe at this version of you... this... evil monster isn't you..._**  
**_I know that you're lying..._**  
**_I can feel it, I can see it._**  
**_Like that time that you came back home at late night... you looked so tired and sad... and... thinking that noone was watching you... you walked in front of the twin's room and touched gently the closed door with the tip of your fingers... before locking yourself again inside your own room._**  
**_Probably I could look like a stalker right now but honestly I'm so worried for you that right now I can't sleep properly... I can't sleep until I assure myself that you came back home safely... and you're so tired that you never notice me... you never noticed me following you to make sure that you entered your room safely, not even once..._**  
**_I can see it, Kaito..._**  
**_I see your tiredness..._**  
**_I hear some noises during the night coming from your room, they are noises that I honestly don't like... but I don't want to believe that you're throwing up almost everynight..._**  
**_I hear gagging sounds... and other horrible sounds... but I don't really want to believe it..._**  
**_Kaito... my loved Kaito... what's wrong with you? What is happening to you?_**  
**_Where is the light in your eyes that made me lose my mind?_**  
**_I'm angry... so angry..._**  
**_Why don't you trust me more? Why you keep showing me this mask?_**  
**_I would like to beg you to give me a chance to take care of you..._**  
**_I don't care about the songs, I could even quit my singing if this will allow me to see finally the real you, just one more time..._**  
**_I know that you miss all of us, whenever you think that noone could notice you it's not true..._**  
**_I'm looking at you, Kaito..._**  
**_I'll keep following you, I'll keep coming at your concerts, I'll keep leaving the food that you need in front of the closed door of your room..._**  
**_I will keep hoping to sing with you..._**  
**_Kaito... my precious Kaito... my only love... wake up... wake up, I beg you..._**  
**_Not for me, but for yourself, for your incredible and beautiful heart..._**  
**_I feel so selfish in asking for all of this, but what should I do? That's the only thing that I can do right now..._**  
**_I would like to turn back time and look at your amazing light again..._**  
**_I can't believe that you're this monster, Kaito... I'm sorry... I don't believe it, and I'll never believe it..._**  
**_I will never take part of this act..._**  
**_I will understand what's wrong with you..._**  
**_I won't give up, Kaito..._**  
**_I swear..._**  
**_I love you too much..._**  
**_I won't give up, love..._**  
**_I swear..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! As always Kudos and Comments will surely be appreciated! See you on the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little hiatus, but I hope you'll like this chapter too ^^

He was tired.  
He never felt this tired in his entire life.  
All these months, working non-stop for his damn producer...  
Recording new songs, going to a lot of talk shows and show a smile that it wasn't even his anymore, working during the night to record even more videos...  
He could consider himself lucky if he was allowed to sleep something like three or four hours at night...  
He sighed heavily, sitting on the chair inside his dressing room, getting ready for the recording of the video of one of Len's songs... his favourite one... his treasure...  
He remembered how much he worked on the coreography since Len cared this much for this song...  
He shook barely his head, trying his best to stay focused.  
He really couldn't allow himself to collapse... he really needed to keep going... he needed to protect everyone.  
He looked at himself through the mirror and groaned barely at the sight.  
This slight pale face, this tired gaze...  
He really wasn't himself anymore...  
He couldn't sleep properly... couldn't eat properly since he threw up every night whatever he ate during the day...  
He felt like if his head was literally splitting in two.  
It hurt...  
It hurt so much...  
This damn migrane was killing him.  
The bluenette sighed again, shaking his head and trying one more time to focus.  
Kaito suddenly flinched lightly when someone knocked at the door of his dressing room, calling for him and telling him that they were ready to record the video.  
-I'm coming!- He replied towards the closed door before sighing again and slowling getting on his feet, but suddenly flinched and spread his eyes wide when the room all around him started to spin.  
He had to quickly grip the chair to stay on his feet and don't fall on the floor as he panted weakly and tried to focus again.  
Kaito gritted one more time his teeth, trying to calm down his migrane and trying to stop the room from spinning this much.  
He panted weakly and slowly his head started to calm down, and the room stopped spinning, everything was coming back to normal less for the terrible headache.  
The bluenette swallowed thickly and took a deep breath before adjusting quickly his black clothes and walking out from his dressing room, walking then slowly towards the set.  
He sighed lightly, his head started to hurt even more than before, but when he entered the room of the set he quickly replaced his tired gaze in a kind one, together with his now fake smile.  
-Okay... I'm ready...- He said towards the other workers who smiled gently at him and the director calmly walked towards him, patting gently and friendly his shoulder, smiling at him.  
-Come on, Kaito... make us dream with your amazing dancing skills! You'll shine, I'm sure of it!-  
He laughed weakly and fakely at the director's words and shrugged lightly in reply, shaking his head.  
-I don't know... but I'll do my best as always, I swear...- He said calmly, still showing his fake smile as he slowly walked towards the center of the stage.  
The same place where Len was... when he recorded the video...  
Len...  
He flinched when the director called for him, ripping him away from his thoughts and he laughed weakly, shaking his head and bowing lightly.  
-Sorry... I was completely lost in my thoughts...-  
-That's okay! We're ready here, Kaito! Waiting for you now!-  
Kaito nodded at his words and put himself into position, waiting now for the song to start and starting slowly to follow the music.  
But when the real coreography started he suddenly opened his eyes wide in feeling his legs starting to lose his strength and again the entire room started to spin heavily.  
-Kaito?!?! Kaito are you okay?! Kaito!-  
All the words around him started to sound like some sort of distant echoes as he groaned and swayed heavily, shaking barely his head but suddenly everything around him went black and he fell on the floor, completely unconscious.

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kaito groaned barely as he slowly opened his eyes, facing now a white ceiling.  
His eyelids felt really heavy, and he found himself groaning weakly again.  
_Where... am I..._  
-So... you finally woke up...-  
He heard an uncaring tone reaching his ears and the bluenette slowly moved his gaze towards it, flinching barely when he saw Itsuo watching him coldly and with his arms crossed.  
-I...-  
-You're inside the infirmary of this company... now... would you please tell me what the hell happened to you?- Itsuo asked roughly, almost growling towards Kaito who in reply just shook barely his head.  
-I... really don't... know...-  
-Seriously... you eat everyday and still you look like you're not doing that... you lost some weight...-  
_So... is it... really that evident...?_  
-You can't collapse, Kaito. You know what could happen if you get useless to me.-  
The warning of his producer forced Kaito to groan again as he slowly tried his best to rise himself in a sitting position and looking at Itsuo almost desperately, shaking weakly his head.  
-I don't... want to collapse... but... I'm tired... all this work... Itsuo, seriously... I don't even know since when I don't sleep properly.-  
-And should this be my fault?!-  
-You make me sleep for only... like... three hours every night! I can't cope that much with only three hours of sleep!-  
Itsuo snorted at Kaito's words and put his hand inside his pocket, taking out a little packet and giving it to Kaito.  
-Here... since you whine this much about being tired just take these.-  
-What...- Kaito slowly opened the package and found out inside a little bottle with some pills inside it.  
-Supplements.- Itsuo told him before he could even ask what was inside it.  
-S... upplements?- Kaito asked confused while his producer nodded in reply.  
-Since you're bitching about no sleeping, and even if you have enough money to eat it looks like you're not eating... just take these pills... two every day, one in the morning and the other one before going to sleep.-  
Kaito sighed and looked at the medicine in his hand before rising one more time his blue eyes towards his producer, looking at him almost desperately.  
-Will they... take care of... of my migrane too?- He asked weakly, suddenly groaning and rubbing lightly his temples with his free hand, sighing in frustration.  
-Migrane?- Itsuo asked confused while Kaito growled angrily and glared at the man in front of him.  
-I don't sleep properly since like forever! My head is literally splitting in two!- Kaito shouted with anger towards Itsuo before moaning again in pain and gripping slightly harder his head while Itsuo smirked at his words and crossed one more time his arms on his chest.  
-These pills will take care of your migrane too... now rest for some time, then we'll record again the video... oh... and guess what? Your fans asked for you to do some other covers...-  
Kaito flinched heavily at Itsuo's words and spread his eyes wide, not really believing his words.  
-W... what...?!-  
Itsuo smirked and nodded in reply, shrugging calmly.  
-Yeah... they asked you to do Meiko's songs...-  
-M... Meiko!?- The shock in the bluenette's voice was more than evident, he really couldn't believe in what Itsuo was saying right now.  
-Before you could whine about that don't worry... Meiko knows everything and she's more than happy about the fact that you'll sing her songs and record the videos too, after all... you thought about the coreographies for her, isn't that right?-  
Kaito sighed heavily in defeat and lowered his gaze in sadness. He really couldn't cope with all of this... all these songs... it... it was like... stealing the other's work... and now Meiko too...  
-You're... really the worst... now... even Meiko's songs...- The bluenette whispered in sadness, shaking weakly his head as he gripped tightly the sheets under him, starting to shake weakly in disgust.  
-It's not my fault if you're a complete talent, Kaito...-  
Kaito suddenly rose his gaze towards his producer at his words and glared heavily at him, almost throwing fire with his eyes.  
-You... really disgust me, Itsuo... you don't care about the others... about how much they're suffering in knowing that his work was **stolen** by me... watching the videos that **you** are forcing me to record... watch their songs being sung and danced by someone else... you don't care about the fact that you're literally destroying me with work... not letting me sleep... no... you care only about the money... you... are really the worst...-  
Itsuo at the bluenette's words shrugged and smirked lightly in reply, shaking calmly his head.  
-Honestly... I couldn't care less of what you think about me... you just have to think about your work... so... I'll give you two hours of rest, then we'll start again with work...-  
His producer said his lasts words before walking out from the room, closing the door behind him, and immediately Kaito collapsed on the bed, sighing heavily and looking sadly at the ceiling.  
He really couldn't do much about that man, he couldn't allow himself to collapse, he couldn't let Len face his same horrible fate...  
A knock on the door suddenly ripped him away from his thoughts and made him jump lightly in surprise, and he quickly rose himself again in a sitting position, lying calmly with his back against the headboard. He frowned and looked calmly at the door, tilting his head a little in confusion.  
-Come in!- He called, waiting silently as the door slowly opened, revealing a worried Meiko entering slowly the room, making him flinch lightly in surprise.  
-Meiko...?-  
-Kaito-san... they told me that you... fainted before... how... how do you feel now?-  
Kaito sighed lightly and smiled weakly as he lowered his gaze sadly. She was worrying about him while he wasn't really that sure that he could deserve this kind of worry.  
-I'm fine, Meiko... just a little tired, maybe... actually is a good thing that you're here... I wanted to talk to you...-  
Meiko frowned confused at Kaito's words and nodded weakly, closing the door behind her and walking calmly towards the chair near Kaito's bed, sitting on it and looking at the bluenette silently, waiting for him to talk.  
-Itsuo... told me that the fans requested for me for... more cover songs... your songs... and he told me that he asked you and that you were fine with it... is it... really the truth?- He went straight to the point, he was dying to know what really Meiko thought about him singing her songs and even recording the videos of them.  
Kaito noticed Meiko flinch lightly at his question and the girl suddenly smiled sadly at him, shaking barely her head.  
-Honestly... I'm kinda... sad about it... after all we're talking about my songs... but... I'm the last one appeared in this group... so... my popularity is low right now... then I thought... that maybe... if you'll sing my songs... they will really... shine like they deserve...-  
Kaito heard Meiko's words and couldn't stop the sigh that left his lips.  
He lowered his gaze in sadness, he really didn't want to sing Meiko's songs but... he really didn't have choice.  
-I'm... sorry...-  
-No, don't be, Kaito-san...-  
Kaito rose his gaze to look at Meiko's eyes, noticing the kind smile that she gave to him while she nodded lightly.  
-Make my songs shine like they really deserve and don't worry about anything else...-  
Those words...  
Meiko...  
Kaito sighed lightly before nodding weakly at her words, but at the same time a plan was already building in his mind, a plan that was going to give Meiko the popularity that she really deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! I hope that you liked it! ^O^ As always Kudos and comments are more than appreciated! Thanks for reading! ^O^ <3

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! As alwasy be patient with me! English isn't my first language and again I'm not completely following the real Vocaloid's thing! Is a... kinda alternative universe! Be gentle with me and don't kill me please! TAT


End file.
